Who You Are
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Forty simple words. You would never know that they meant so much in Heath and Abbey's relationship...


**1. Kiss -** Steam always arose when their lips met. It wasn't on purpose... However, it was exotic...

**2. Surprise -** Heath always did some sort of stupid antic once in a while. Abbey never let it get to her... sometimes.

**3. Unexpected -** She didn't mean to freeze his hand from time to time. Her powers, which she still had trouble controlling, always were to blame.

**4. Everything -** Heath burned everything, from textbooks to lockers to clothes and beyond... So trying to make Abbey a meal would only result in disaster. He should have known better.

**5. Past -** He never knew about her history until now... No wonder she was so reluctant to love him...

**6. Never - **"Never say forever"; she told him. She didn't believe in forever; she thought that making each moment last was much more important.

**7. Hatred - **She used to pretend to hate him; before he knew about her crush... However, that secret wasn't kept for long...

**8. Playful - **Heath knew never to playfully punch Abbey... Her strength would get the best of her on the payback and he would end up with a bruise.

**9. Simple - **She hated worthless gifts. Love wasn't words or tokens of affection, she believed. It was just the simple proving to that one person through actions.

**10. Exception - **Abbey hated pet names, gifts and 'romantic' gestures... However, Heath was an exception... sometimes...

**11. Fairy-Tale - **She hated how the prince was supposed to save the girl and then she would magically become a princess. She knew love would never end like that, so why believe the lies?

**12. Fears - **Heath would never guess a ghoul as tough as Abbey Bominable was scared of mice...

**13. Different -** It was how different they were that made everyone so surprised that they actually worked out together.

**14. Smile -** He loved how cute she looked when she smiled... But it was on how she did so... It seemed as if they all meant something different...**  
**

**15. Laugh -** If someone heard her laugh, no one would believe that girly giggle-snort belonged to tough, bitter cold Abbey Bominable.

**16. Twinkle -** Her eyes were the color of amethysts; they always twinkled; almost teasing Heath. He knew if he complimented her on them; she'd ignore him for hours... She really did hate cheesy compliments...**  
**

**17. Unknown -** No one would have guessed Abbey enjoyed the mystery of stars. Not all of outer space, though. Just the stars... And if she was lucky, Heath would be there under them with her...**  
**

**18. Mischievous -** She always had something planned; no matter what... It almost scared him... sometimes...

**19. Sexy -** She hated being called anything 'affectionate'; but mainly 'hot' or 'sexy'; words like that were more of an insult to her; because they never expressed true meaning.**  
**

**20. Adorable -** Heath found it so cute on how shy she was half of the time. Like each time was the first of everything to her.**  
**

**21. Gem -** Abbey didn't like pointless gifts, however the saying was true... Diamonds are a ghoul's best friend... And when Heath gave her that necklace on their one-year anniversary, she pretended to hate it... Even though she never took it off... Ever...**  
**

**22. Princess -** "My Ice Princess..." Oh, how she despised pet names... Though, _that_ was a very, very special exception...**  
**

**23. Tough -** It didn't matter how tough Abbey was... She still had a weak spot for romance films... And half of the time, Heath was forced into watching them with her...**  
**

**24. Annoyance -** His heat bothered her at first. She wasn't used to it; she was made to repel it; to hate it; to _loathe_ it... But her heart told her something else...**  
**

**25. Interesting -** She never knew he was so caring... But when she noticed him; being so natural with her pet, it was then she learned Heath Burns, the show-off she fell in love with, had a soft spot for animals...

**26. Phase -** It's what her parents called her love for Heath. For a yeti girl to be with someone so... flamboyant, it was forbidden in her village... However, she never made plans to go back anyway...**  
**

**27. True -** Her parents didn't know how she felt. They thought Abbey was blinded; young, stupid and in love. She was only half of those things. Young. And in love... But she knew what she found was true...**  
**

**28. Missing -** When they broke up for the first time, it was like pieces of their hearts were missing. They needed each other; practically to keep each other alive... Their life was each other's love...**  
**

**29. Need -** She needed that ice crystal necklace. It was what kept her living and well. When she lost it; she had gotten sick for weeks... But Heath had found it; saved her life. Literally... And that's how Abbey knew he was _the one._**  
**

**30. Want - **They didn't really 'need' each other, per se... People said they simply wanted each other; for love to give and take... However, they both just laughed; knowing everyone was wrong...

**31. Music -** He wrote it. She listened to it; though, never his. That wasn't her 'style'... But they both knew Abbey was just teasing him...

**32. Voice -** He loved singing to her; however she often threatened to punch him square in the face if he did so. He knew she hated romantic gestures like that... But he still loved to tease her...

**33. Couch -** That was the farthest place they ever got when things got a bit... 'down'; for the burn marks and ice cold temperature were constant reminders...

**34. Judging -** Practically Abbey's mother, Bloodgood only wanted the best for the frozen ghoul... Little did she know the flame had already melted Abbey's heart...

**35. Secret -** No one would ever guess Heath was actually a bit better then Abbey at snowboarding... It was their little secret... (That she forced him to promise on not telling _anyone_.)

**36. Losing - **He hated it. Every freakin' time... So that's why they never played chess... or checkers... or cards... or basically any game Heath knew she could win.

**37. Winter - **Surprisingly, they both loved it. Heath didn't like summer; because it only made his heat worse... And, naturally, Abbey adored it because it reminded her of her home village...

**38. Dating - **Technically, they never 'went out'; all they ever did was joyrides around town, make out in the back of Heath's old truck, go for a walk around town and then go home. Maybe make out more. But, in short, those didn't count as dates...

**39. Night - **Abbey loved it. The mysteriousness of it all. The dark sky over her, in not a menacing, but a calming way... Heath didn't know why she was into it, but he still respected it...

**40. Tears - **Hers were icicles. His were like boiling hot water from a faucet... And it was a real surprise that the only monsters they ever cried around... were each other...

* * *

_GAAAAAAAAAH; MAH FLUFF AND CHEESE... Heeeeeelp! *drowning in cheese river* _

_Haha, anyway, this was really random :P So... review, get a hug in return and move on mai peeps! HIGH FIVE! /) (\  
_


End file.
